


One Day Like This

by adoorhasopened



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoorhasopened/pseuds/adoorhasopened
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Zach wake and fall asleep several times through the morning before actually 'waking up'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day Like This

Chris is only vaguely awake at 4 am when Zach, like clockwork, gets up to pee. He distantly listens to his feet shuffle against the hardwood, too tired to actually lift his legs and walk with the grace that he normally carries. Chris hears Zach stub his toe on the lip of the doorway between the bedroom and the adjoining bathroom and curse under his breath. He chuckles into his pillow. Zach seems to forget to step over it every single morning. The last thing he hears is Zach click on the light in the bathroom, before he tucks his arms tighter around the pillow, breathing in the scent of Zach deeply before dozing back to sleep on the same breath out.

He wakes again when he feels the depression of Zach’s body, as he kneels on the edge of the bed when he climbs back in. He can feel Zach lift the covers lightly, trying not to disturb Chris’ position as he scoots in closer to snuggle into his body. Chris shifts from where he is laying on his stomach to move onto his side and lifts his head slightly. Zach moves closer, spooning his body against Chris and slips one arm under his neck, slotting perfectly between the pillow and Chris’ shoulder before Chris drops his head back down. Zach lets his other arm fall over Chris’ body, tucking his hand loosely around his torso. Chris wriggles his rear end back and forth a little, shimmying into the dip of Zach’s groin. He smiles as he hears Zach’s responding chuckle. Zach tucks his knees up to perfectly match the fetal position that Chris is laying in.

It’s a perfectly choreographed dance their bodies perform in the night, without either of them even having a conscious decision to make it happen. Now it’s simply muscle memory of the most comfortable position they can be in, where the optimal amount of body parts comes in contact with each other. Zach sucks in a deep breath of the scent of Chris’ hair and squeezes his arms around him one last time before they both slip back into an unconscious state.

It’s 6 am when Zach wakes up to Chris getting out of bed for his early morning bathroom trip. He kisses Zach on the temple before he slips out from under the covers. Chris’ heavy footfalls pound through the room and Zach smiles to himself thinking that elephants make less noise. Chris doesn’t bother to turn the light on. The suns rays are already creeping into the room, spilling over Zach’s face and chest and illuminating just enough for Chris to see by. He keeps the bathroom door open and Zach rolls his eyes behind closed lids wondering how he ended up with such a charming boyfriend as he listens to the sound of Chris’ stream hitting the back of the bowl. Zach hears the toilet flush and Chris’ ‘stampede’ footsteps move back into the room. He lifts the covers, exposing Zach to the cool air of the room and Zach silently lifts his arm in an open invitation to Chris.

Chris slips easily into Zach’s body; tucking one arm between them and one sprawled across Zach’s stomach. His head shifts around until he finds the perfect nook in between Zach’s head and shoulder. He leans up to nuzzle and kiss the smooth expanse of skin there. Nowhere else on Zach’s body smells so much like just Zach. He drops his head down again, lightly runs his hand through Zach’s chest hair for a moment or two and they both fall into slumber once again.

They both wake briefly at 7:30 am when the percolator turns on and they hear the burble of coffee begin to fill the carafe. Chris, at some point, has returned to lying on his stomach; and Zach is still on his back, his body shifted slightly in the opposite direction of Chris. Their fingers reach out and crawl toward the center of the bed, seeking each other out. Zach finds Chris’ hand and they link together. Chris slides a leg in and slips his toes against Zach’s leg. He wedges Zach’s ankle between his big toe and index toe and falls back asleep with a contented sigh. Zach smiles softly, his eyelashes fluttering against the sunlight that is spilling brighter into the room now, trying desperately to hold on just a little bit longer to sleep before waking to the coming day.

It’s 8 am when they hear snuffling under the bedroom door alerting them that it’s finally time to wake up. Noah will have to be walked and both pets will have to be fed. Zach sits upright and swings his legs over the edge of the bed. He’s flexing his tired muscles, aligning his spine and stretching his arms overhead when Chris snakes his arms out and tries to pull him back into the comfort of the warm blankets. Zach laughs, his voice still scratchy with sleep, and allows Chris to pull him back in. Chris throws the white down comforter over both their heads and they lay there in a little sunny cocoon. They lay on their sides, face to face, knees tucked against each other trying to blink back the sleep from their eyes as they look at each other for the first time that morning. They’re quiet for a few moments before Zach finally breaks through the morning with his gravelly voice.

“Time to get up, sleepy. I have to walk Noah.”

Chris nods, his eyelashes blinking rapidly against his cheek, and stretches all of his limbs out at once, like a cat in the sun. Zach reaches to pull the covers down from their heads and moves out of bed to stand. Chris is still holding onto Zach’s arm and when he manages to stand upright, Chris arm glides down locking onto Zach’s wrist and tugs him back into bed, yet again. Zach chuckles as his head hits the pillow and Chris moves quick, throwing a leg over him to straddle his waist. Zach looks up into Chris’ soft face, lit by the full rays of the morning sun. He has little pink lines running against one side of his face where the pillow left crease marks in his cheek. His hair is sticking up in every direction and his smile is white and beaming.

“You stay. I’ll walk Noah for you. Do you want me to make you a cup of coffee, too?”

Chris leans down and softly kisses each of Zach’s eyelids before he moves to get out of bed, not waiting for a response. This time Zach catches Chris’ wrist and Chris comes tumbling back into bed with a low, gritty laugh. Zach grabs the covers and throws them over their heads again, and rolls on top of Chris.

“I’ve got a better idea.”

He leans forward and slots their lips together for the first time that morning. They both groan appreciatively and melt into the kiss.

On the other side of the door Noah drops his head to his paws and huffs a deep sigh. He knows he still has another hour before his Daddies get up.  



End file.
